Playing an instrument or singing is sometimes performed with reference to a score. At that time, each player generally places the score on a music stand or the like and turns the page of the score by hand according to the progress of the tune so far. Depending on the instruments, the player inefficiently needs to suspend playing the instrument every time when turning the page of the score.
In light of the foregoing, for example, Patent Literature 1 proposes that a score is displayed on a display device such as a liquid crystal display without a paper-based display.
An electronic music stand described in Patent Literature 1 displays an electronic score on a liquid crystal touch panel display. When the player presses a foot pedal enabling the player to input a signal for turning the score without suspending playing the instrument, the signal for turning the score is transmitted to the electronic music stand in order to automatically turn the page of the score.
However, the electronic music stand described in Patent Literature 1 has a problem in that it is difficult to synchronize the displayed page of a full score including the scores of all the instrument parts and used by a conductor in an orchestra with the displayed page of a part score only including a score of each instrument part.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, the present applicant has proposed a score display system described in Patent Literature 2. In the score display system described in Patent Literature 2, a master unit 10a detects a turn of the page of a full score data displayed on a display unit 11a. When the turn of the page is detected, the page display information indicating the page to be displayed on the display unit 11a after the turn of the page is transmitted to a slave unit 10b. The slave unit 10b receives the page display information transmitted from the master unit 10a. When the received page display information is not within the page range displayed on the display unit 11a of the slave unit 10b, the slave unit 10b determines to turn the page of the part score data and turns the page of the part score data displayed on the display unit 11a of the slave unit 10b. 